The Last Chance
by Kilala Fae
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I apologize.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. Though, I wish I did, I do not and therefore a disclaimer is needed.

The Last Chance: Prologue

_Five years, has it really been five years since we left. Left everything that we had known without turning back. With simple a goodbye and then went on our way. It seems much longer than that. So much longer. Perhaps it is because everyday seems to drag on endlessly. It is rare to have more that a cold or sprained ankle. _

_Back in Tokyo, everyday I had something broken arms, legs, noses, and so on. Ah, Tokyo, the place that seems to have captured my heart. I have tried so hard to forget everything that has happened, Kanryuu and Shishio. It is not just the bad things that I have tried time and time again to forget. It is the people like Karou, Ken-san, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, and… my tori-atama. I have tried to move on with my life and have been unable. It seems so strange, I think I have succeeded, but then something reminds me of them and I am back to square one._

_The one person whom I thought I would not miss is the one I miss the most. I guess the saying is true, you don't know what you have until it is gone… or is it lost. Either way the tori-atama and our fights and our understandings. It seems odd that I never noticed it before, the way I would always bandage him up even though ever time after he left I promised myself it would be that last time. The way his goofy grin always made me want to smile as well. No, life was never dull with him around and it was rare to see him without a smile. I am a fool. I may be smart like a fox to some, but when it comes to romance I am a complete and utter fool. Even Karou was better at it than I was. Sad I know. _

_I don't even know why I am bothering to write a diary. I guess it is to help pass the time. I feel like an idiot though. Every time I think about it. It was so obvious to everyone but me. But I guess that is common for people in love, I mean look at Karou and Ken-san. At least Karou knew that she liked Ken-san. I thought that I hated the rooster and that I couldn't stand his guts. Oh yes, mark one up for the fox, since she is soooo much better than the tanuki! It makes me mad just thinking about it. Oh well, it is all in the past and I must move on. Because only one thing is certain he is not coming for me… _

Megumi closed her diary and sighed. It was well passed closing time, and if she was going to get up early and look for herbs she had better head back to bed. Megumi stood up and rubbed her sore muscles from the long day. As she glanced out the window she saw the moon. It was a full moon shining brightly with no stars in the sky to make it stand out less. It was a beautiful moon. Megumi briefly wondered if her rooster was looking at the same moon. She shook her head and headed towards her room above the clinic, after thoroughly hiding her 'notebook'.

A/N: Thanks DR4G0lV for giving me the heads up. For those of you that don't know what tori-atama means it is 'rooster-head' or 'rooster'. Megumi calls Sano it all the time ien the Japanese version.

Another thing I forgot to mention is that i will try to update weekly. Or as close to weekly as possible. However sometimes this may not be possible due to my job and other various things. Sorry for any inconvience in the future. I am working on the second chapter as we speak so please hang in there! Thanks!

-Fae


	2. Friend, Boyfriend, FIANCE!

Last Chance: A friend, a boyfriend, a _FIANCE?!_

_It has been five days since my last entry. It is strange the day after I wrote that I had better move on, a new patient came in. He was a young man and new to town. Rather ironic isn't it. It is like deja vu because as soon as he came in he said, 'Onna-sensi?!' The rooster used to call me that. I had my back to him, but I thought for a moment that it might…just possibly… could be Him. But it wasn't. Instead it was a young man about 30 with short black hair and startling green eyes. I looked over at him and tried not to show my disappointment, "Yes, can I help you with anything?" He just shook his head saying he was just exploring around. I nodded and turned back to my work. Then two days ago he came to me with a sprained ankle. I fixed him up and as thanks he said he would take me out to dinner. It was really good, but everyone kept staring at us. I guess they aren't use to me going out with anyone. It is true; I rarely venture outside the clinic._

_Anyway tonight he is taking me out to dinner again, he says he has something important to ask me. Strange though, why couldn't he tell me during clinic hours? Oh, well, I am curious to know what he wants to ask. I guess I might as well go. Even though I hardly know him, there is something familiar about him and because of it, we have become fast friends. Anyway I had better go change and get ready, after all, my current outfit is a little…messy… Soon after he left, a farmer came in with a bad cut that was bleeding profusely. He had cut himself with his scythe._

After the Dinner

_I…I can't believe it… It is three hours after my meeting with Keikyo-kun and I still can't believe that he asked that. I can only think of two questions that could have caused me to blush more. Neither of which I have the guts to write down, let alone say. Honestly! He wants me to be his girlfriend! And I…without thinking and without knowing what I was going to say… said yes. I can't believe I agreed to that kind of thing. I mean I am still in love… no matter how much I deny it… with the tori-atama. I mean Keikyo-kun is nice and all, but I don't think I want him to be my boyfriend. Even if Sano never come back._

_Even after all this time I can't let go of that stupid rooster. Of all the times to be stuck in Aizu. I wish I was still in Tokyo so I could ask Karou what the heck I should do. Moving to Aizu was probably one of the strangest choices I made. I now know why I did it, though. In the beginning I couldn't figure it out. Go figure it was so I wouldn't have to be reminded about Sano. My subconscious has a habit of taking over and conscious has a habit of taking awhile to catch up. This time though, I truly hope there is something for me in the end. I am tried of doing things and getting nothing in exchange except weird looks from those who don't like having an Onna-sensi. _

Two Years Later

_This is the two year anniversary of our dating…thing. At first I was pretty uncomfortable with the whole thing, but now, I have gotten use to it. His surprise kisses during clinic hours, the weekly dinner dates, and everything else that goes along with it. Though the kisses I am still trying to cope with. I think it would be okay if he didn't keep surprising me. Anyway, the past couple days he has been…well… odd. I asked around and everyone just seems to smile and say that everything is okay and not to worry about it. They also said I would find out on our usual 'date' night. Which just so happens to be tonight. From the way everyone keeps answering my questions he is going to do something incredibly sweet. I am terrified of what is going to happen. I have an idea… and it is not one I like too much. I know how people think, honestly you would never think that learning how to sell…and make… drugs… would be helpful but it is. It has taught me how to read people, even though sometimes I would rather not be able too. Anyway, I am debating whether or not to dress up tonight…_

After 'Date' Night

_I knew it. He proposed. I knew it and I still can't believe it. Me, he wants to marry me. Why me? That is all I can ask myself. I have already given my heart to another and he wants to marry me. In a way I do love him. But as a brother, not a fiancé. It still hard to write that word, I haven't tried to say it yet._

_I am selfish. I said okay because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I am so selfish. I said yes with a smile pasted on my face. It is wrong of me to take and not give back. But I can't seem to stop myself. It is June now, and the…wedding is set for the end of August. I know He won't show up and try to stop it. As much as I would like him too. No, He is still off, traveling the world. I may never see him again. I am such a sad woman, no matter how hard I try to move on, I am stuck in the past._

Megumi looked up at the stars. It was going to be a restless night, she had a feeling. She had to move on with her life and leave Sano on the sidelines. It was going to be hard. Just thinking about it made her weep. Yes, it was indeed going to be a long night. Lucky for her there was no emergency calls. By the next morning she had her mind made up. She was not going to think about Sano anymore. She was going to throw herself into the wedding preparations and forget about her past. Forget about Tokyo. She succeeded…until she had to write the invitations. She almost cried again, but forced back the tears. She wanted Karou to be her maid of honor, Kenshin to be the stand in for her dad since he had always given her advice and she cold always count on him, and Ayame and Suzume to be her bridesmaids. There was no one in Aizu that she wanted in her wedding, she didn't have any close friends here. Even if she did, she wouldn't tell them about her past. No they would look at her differently for then on, and no longer trust her. No she was alone in Aizu, but she had never really cared, still didn't. With the invitations sent she was drained physically, mentally, and emotionally. She went to bed and continued the preparations until the final day arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what did you think? Should I keep going or should I stop and claim I am failure and just read others fanfics? Just let me know. Hope the ages are about right, the anime never really stated names. If you don't understand any of the Japanese above, I have included a glossary below.

Fae's Glossary:

Tori-atama(just in case you forgot!)-rooster or rooster head (Megumi's pet name for

Sano)

Tanuki (last chapter, sorry!)-raccoon

Onna- Sensi- Lady Doctor

-kun-honorific used when you are close to someone, next chapter it will be just Keikyo to

show that she is closer to him than she was in this chapter.

-Fae


	3. The Wedding

Last Chance: The Wedding

_It is finally the big day. Man, I am so nervous. Keikyo-kun and I decided to go for the traditional dress with western traditions. I think this might be the first time in my life I am wearing a formal kimono. Sad, I know. But I don't think it is so surprising when you consider my background. Honestly I can't believe this. But, I have to go get ready now, and thank the Gods for Karou. I don't know where I would be without her. Anyway, I can't be late._

The Wedding

The music started playing and one of Keikyo's nieces was walking down the aisle as the flower girl. She was truly adorable dressed in a pale blue kimono with the decoration of Sakura blossoms flowing across it with a pale pink obi. Next came the bridesmaids and the ushers. The bridesmaids were all dressed in a lavender kimono with various flower designs and an obi to match the flowers. But the sight that claimed the breath of all that were present was the bride herself. Megumi walked down the aisle in a gorgeous cream-colored kimono. Her hair that normally hung down was up in an elaborate half-bun. The slightest bit of makeup adorned her already beaming face. Simply put, she looked like a goddess.

The wedding was surprisingly uneventful considering who was there and who showed up. Hiko, hearing that his pupil was in town decided to find out where the heck he was and why he hadn't visited yet. As it turned out, he crashed the reception, and then some members of the Aoiya showed up as well. And Saito noticed a huge gathering of people decided to stop by and see what the heck was going on. It was his job as a policeman after all. In the end everyone showed up except the one person Megumi wanted to see most, Sano. He was still of traveling the world. Megumi suspected, though, that Sano could have died leaving Japan and they would never know it. She shook her head to rid herself of that unpleasant thought and turned to her new husband and smiled. They were going to leave for Hawaii soon after the reception. It was going to be their honeymoon.

After the Wedding, Before the Honeymoon

_The wedding went surprisingly well. I thought for sure something bad was going to happen. Like there was going to be an emergency or Sano would come. That would have been very interesting, and probably very dangerous unless the tori-atama has learned to control his anger, which I somehow doubt. Anyway, I still can't believe that I am a married woman. I did think I would get married because most men hate me because I am a doctor, or rather that I am a female doctor. And my surname has changed. That is the weirdest thing I think. I am going to have to learn to answer to Tsumane-sensi. Sorry if I seem a little scatterbrained at the moment. It is about 11'o clock at night and we are waiting for our plane. Kei-kun is looking at me with that small soft smile of his that I have fallen in love with. I think I am done writing for the moment. Kei-kun always use to laugh about I can never seem to stop writing. And it is true I can't. This is the only way I can sort out my thoughts. I can't use Kei-kun as my soundboard, even now. I am afraid of what might happen if her finds out about Sano. Would he be angry, understanding, or what? My gosh, I am making it sound like I still love that baka tori-atama. And you know what, maybe I do, maybe I don't. I am don't know. Maybe I just covered up my feelings. Maybe I didn't. All this contradiction is making my head hurt. I'll write more when I have time._

Megumi sighed and closed her notebook. She looked up at Keikyo and smiled. She then sighed again and placed her head onto his shoulder and was soon fast asleep. About 15 minutes after Megumi had fallen fast asleep, their flight started boarding. Deciding against waking Megumi up, he carefully lifted her into his arms bridal style and went to check in. As he was boarding he bumped into a couple people, he apologized and continued on. Everyone that saw them shared a soft smile with they people they were with. It was the kind of scene that made everyone stop and 'awww.' It was too cute for words. Once Keikyo had Megumi in her seat and buckled in he then seated himself and resumed their earlier position they had had while they were in the airport.

A/N: No, I am not dead. But I have a feeling that if anyone of you knew where I lived I wouldn't be. I am so sorry about the delay. I don't mean to make excuses, simply give reasons. I know they aren't great but here is what I have. I had some relatives come over and I couldn't get on my computer because that would be rude, and there was the small fact that I wasn't quite sure what exactly I wanted to happen in this chapter. I think it turned out pretty well considering I didn't know what was going to happen when I started this chapter in the slightest. Anyway, here is the glossary once again. I am pretty sure that by now you are wondering what Sano is doing, right? Well the next chapter, and maybe some more, are going to be from Sano's point of view. Let's jst say this is going to get pretty interesting. I hope anyway! Fae

_Fae's Glossary_

_Tori-atama- rooster or rooster head (Megumi's pet name for_

_Sano)_

_Tanuki -raccoon_

_Onna- Sensi- Lady Doctor_

_-Sensi-doctor in this case_

_Kei-kun- Megumi's pet name for Keikyo_

_Baka idiot_

_-kun-honorific used when you are close to someone_


	4. Illusion

Last Chance: Illusion

Last Chance: Illusion?

"Now boarding flight 3670A. Cairo to Hawaii. Please have your tickets and passports ready. This is the final call" The message repeated itself a couple times and then shut off. Most of the people in the airport ignored the message and hurried onto their own destination. However, one person, who was sleeping in a chair, jumped awake.

"Oh shit, that is my flight. He hustled, or rather it looked like he was hustling. To him it was more like a walking pace; but then again most people don't run sixty miles twice a day. It often turned into a longer run on the account of getting lost. He got on the plane and took his seat. He was in first class. All the odd jobs that he had done over the years had made him into a pretty rich guy. Then again maybe he shouldn't be surprised. He could work for a construction company, and that company wouldn't have to pay for bulldozers. He would do the work of five and a bulldozer and get paid for the work ten. It was quite a good system.

Even though he missed Japan, more than he thought he would, he didn't feel like it was time for him to return. If he was honest with himself, which of course he wasn't, it was because he was scared to return, to see what had changed. Despite that, thought of home, for now he understood that Japan was truly his home, was never far from his thoughts. Only one thing that was on his mind more than Japan was the Kitsune.

He missed her terribly. He didn't know why, but he did. Out of everyone, the ones he thought he would miss the most would be Ayame and Suzume. The little girls had brightened his day many times with their ever-present smiles. Yes, he missed the little ones. He had become quite a softie during his stay at the Kamiya dojo. In fact his drinking habits had changed.

It was strange, while he was in Japan he loved to kick back and drink a bottle of sake. However since his travels began, his taste for alcohol had greatly decreased. Other alcohol didn't taste right. He had tried everything that he came across until he finally gave in. Nothing was as good as sake, not beer, not wine, nor any other alcoholic drink.

A loud laugh interrupted his thoughts. It had to be a woman; no man he knew would go that high. It figures that the one time he decides to ride comfortably there had to be an annoying woman sitting right in front of him. It just had to figure. He caught a glimpse of black hair, almost like the Kitsune's hair. Now that he thought about it, the voice also reminded him of the Onna-sensei. He shook his head to clear those thoughts.

"_Why the hell would the Kitsune be going to Hawaii? No it is probably just a trick my mind is playing on me. It seems to be doing that a lot lately. Even thousands of miles from Japan, she doesn't allow me a moment's rest. That damn annoying Kitsune!"_ Sano thought. He decided to clear his mind in the best way he knew how: sleep. After all, his nap had been interrupted by the announcement, granted he had been thankful for that, but still.

Sano was awakened by a rude jolt. From experience he knew that the plane had landed in Hawaii. It would only be a matter of time before he could get off this contraption. He had grown use to using it, but that didn't mean he preferred it to walking. If it wasn't for the fact that Hawaii was an island he probably would have walked. But it was no use dwelling on that fact, the plane was unloading and Sano was in a hurry to get off. In his rush, he bumped into several people. He mumbled only very brief sorry's and moved on. One of the people was the black-haired woman with the high pitched voice. He didn't give her a second glance.

­­­­­­­

A/N: I finally was able to get this out of my head! I even have an idea for the next chapter! Startling I know. Thankfully I have the rest of this week off, so I plan to at least get a good start on the next chapter. Keep you fingers crossed! Things could get interesting in Hawaii…

_Fae's Glossary__:_

_Tori-atama(just in case you forgot!)-rooster or rooster head (Megumi's pet name for_

_Sano)_

_Tanuki -raccoon_

_Onna- Sensi- Lady Doctor_

_-Sensi-doctor in this case_

_Kei-kun- Megumi's pet name for Keikyo_

_Baka- idiot_

_-kun-honorific used when you are close to someone, next chapter it will be just Keikyo to_

_show that she is closer to him than she was in this chapter._

Kitsune- fox 


	5. Hopeful Glance

Last Chance: Hopeful Glance Last Chance: Hopeful Glance

After Sano's morning run around the island, he went in search of a decent breakfast, and by decent I meant huge rather than good food. Though he certainly wouldn't object to good food. A couple hours later and several pounds of food in his stomach, Sano walked back to the hotel. In a miraculous turn of events, he only managed to get lost for about 10 minutes, but then again the island isn't that big to start with. With such a good start, Sano felt on top of the world, well more so than usual.

Though something was bothering him. The woman's voice on the plane nagged him. Something that told him he should have tried to glance at her. He shrugged it off; he was never one for regrets. Little did he know that by glancing at her he could have saved himself heaps of trouble in the future. However, by fate or some other nature, Sano loved to rack up trouble. He has quite a knack for it. Regardless of his propensity for trouble, he couldn't shake the voice. When his mind shifted her voice in the slightest, he couldn't believe he had failed to identify it. It was his Kitsune's! her voice filled his ears only reaffirming his earlier guess.

Desperate to clear his head of this invasion, he reasoned it out. Yes, Sano used logic. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Sadly, that was the only thing he had left in his arsenal. He knew that until he stopped the invasion he would be seeing her face everywhere. It certainly didn't help that most of the natives had black hair.

After skipping lunch because he was too busy trying to regain his senses, Sano was starved. So being the typical Sano, he went fishing. He of course had spent all his money on breakfast and was too lazy to go back to the hotel and get more. Yep, typical Sano. As Sano approached the beach he saw two figures. Paying them no heed, he dove into the clear water and started his hunt. As he swam, a ribbon of red blocked his view. He squinted at it, trying to discern what it was. It took him a moment to realize it was his headband. He swiped the headband from his view and continued his hunt until he was full.

As he headed back to the hotel, he heard once again the familiar laughter, the one from the plane, and his past. He knew it was impossible, but just as so many times before he turned around searching for the sound. He saw _her_. He looked again, it certainly looked like her, but there were subtle differences. The pain that was so noticeable in her eyes the last time he saw her was either gone completely or hidden under a mask he couldn't read in this woman's eyes. This woman's face was more mature and her eyes darker. Her laugh wasn't quite as carefree either. Though he doubted that anyone else would have noticed if she actually was _her_. It couldn't be her. The hair was much too short. If there was anything Sano couldn't imagine her doing it was cutting her hair. Long hair had suited her perfectly, though the short hair suited this woman just fine, it looked off.

He turned around once more. He decided to leave this place as soon as possible. He just couldn't bring himself to stay with Megumi's double. She would laugh and he would look. His heart breaking a little more each time. No, the best thing to do when it came to this was too leave. This wasn't the first time, but it was most definitely the closest double he had found yet. It had happened a lot when he had just left Japan but it had dwindled over the years. Now it seemed it was back again in full force.

Two days later he was on a flight out of Hawaii and on a flight to Cuba for his next construction job. He silently wished Megumi's double a happy life, a life that he would never have. His life simply wasn't meant to be happy and he was slowly accepting that fact.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: I have finally been able to take the time and write this down! I have the rest of the story written down on lined paper. The difficult part is going to be finding time to be able to type them up. There are going to be two chapters. It is winding down! Thanks for not giving up on me yet! Just hold on a little longer!

_Fae's Glossary__:_

_Tori-atama- _rooster or rooster head (Megumi's pet name for

Sano)

_Tanuki -_raccoon

_Onna- Sensei- _Lady Doctor

_-Sensei-_doctor in this case

_Kei-kun_- Megumi's pet name for Keikyo

_Baka_- idiot

_-Kun_-honorific used when you are close to someone, next chapter it will be just Keikyo to show that she is closer to him than she was in this chapter.

Kitsune- fox 


End file.
